A Pirate's Life For Me
by O'Sloth
Summary: In his early years, Jack took on one of the greatest challenges every he got married and had a kid! But soon after, he was separated from them. Now seventeen years later Jack is in Port Royal and must save his lovely wife, with the help of their daughter and the welp, William Turner, who is in love with the missus.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My mother used to tell me a story of a beautiful but feisty princess and her devil of a pirate.

It went something like this. _'Once, there was a princess, that longed for adventure. She would sit all day watching the wharf, wishing with all her heart that she could sail away._

_As she grew up her longing also grew but so did her understanding of the world. She knew that in high society it was not proper to want such things. So, the princess hid her desires deep inside her._

_Until one night, not too long after her eighteenth birthday, a noise woke her. Slipping from her bed she headed down the hall to the kitchen where the sound was coming from._

_She slowly pushed the door open. On the other side, she found the strangest man she had ever seen. He had long thick dreadlocks, a tricorn hat, as well as beads, rings and other assorted shiny things._

_When the pirate turned around (for surely he had to be a pirate) he found the most beautiful of sights. A woman with long golden locks that fell like rippling waves, brown eyes that sparkled like seawater, dressed in not but a simple white gown that left little to the imagination._

_She inquired (in a rather rude manner) what he was doing. He said, 'You see love, the door,' he gestured to the door that led into the garden, 'it was unlocked and I thought if they're going to go around leaving their doors unlocked then I might as well take the kind invitation and have meself a bit.'_

_(She would remember years later that one of the first things he called her was love.)_

_But at the moment she took great offense and was about to demand he leave, (screaming hadn't even crossed her mind) when the clouds shifted and allowed the full force of the moon's light through._

_His face she recognized it! It was the face of the famous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, who she had spent hours reading about, and (she would only admit this late at night) who she was already partly in love with._

_Instead of demanding he leave, she gathered some bread and a bit of cheese and sat down. She told him 'you can pay for your meal by telling me a story or two.'_

_So they spent the night talking and telling stories until the sun came up...and the cook came in. With a great scream of fright, the cook woke the whole house, as she ran from the kitchen._

_Terrified the princess did not know what to do, but the pirate was already out the back door and atop the wall._

_When the princess rushed after him, he paused, even as he could hear the sound of footsteps._

_Reaching out to her, he said 'come on love, you don't belong here'_

The princess stood there dumbstruck, but the sound of the door crashing open spurred her into action. She took his hand and was over the wall before anyone knew what happened.

The princess finally had her wish, she had an adventure, a pirate love, and in time a child, and they lived happily ever after. The end.'

It would be an embarrassingly long number of years before I realized this was the story of how my parents met, and that Mum had left quite a bit off there at the end.

You see there's no happy ending*, two years after leaving England, my mother was found by the Royal Navy (may they rot in hell) and my father killed in the ensuing struggle.

My mother returned to London, with me at her breast. To my grandfather's horror and shame. So, he forced her to give me up, to be raised by one of the maids. As far as the world was concerned, there was no Emma AnnMarie Swann, there never was, and they're not completely wrong.

A year after my mother's miraculous rescue from the pirate that had taken her, we moved back to the Caribbean. To the town of Port Royal.

* * *

I can't say my childhood was normal or even great, but it could have been a lot worse.

When my grandfather, Weatherby Swann, decided to take up the governing of Port Royal, he plained to leave me behind with Nancy Cooman, the maid he had given me too.

I can't imagine the pain my mother went through at the thought of losing me, but luck was on our side. Two months before my mother was set to depart, Nancy's husband died. My mother (the clever pirate that she is) used this to weaken her father's resolve, convincing him to take Nancy and me to Port Royal.

(Sweet, sweet, Nancy, you shall be dearly missed.)

Nancy was an amazing woman, she always insisted that I call her Aunt Nancy or Nessy as she preferred.

In public, she would take on the role of guardian but in private she would step aside for my mother.

She was a good friend not just to me but to my mother as well. She was one of the four people who helped shape me into the woman I am.

The other three being my father or the memory of him anyway, my mother (obviously) and Uncle Will.

Will wasn't really my uncle, he was the blacksmith and fine good one at that. He was also a great swordsman, practicing three hours a day (which in my opinion was a bit much), he taught me a lot. He also loved my mother, which I to this day can't stand, nor could I stand James Norrington, who was trying (and fail might I add) at wooing my mother.

Not that either one of them knew she was my mother, no one, but myself, Nancy, Governer Swann and of course my mum, knew who's child I really was.

And so I spent my first seventeen years, hidden way, a dirty little secret.

My mother blames my dramatic tendencies on the fact I could not express myself when I was younger. I blame it on my blood and so does father.

* * *

*not here and not know, this tale is all sorrows and woes, you might dream that justice and peace win the day, but that's not how the story goes… (Merely A Series of Unfortunate Events reference don't an indication at to how the story will go.).

Can you believe that this is four pages in google docs? My gosh! And here I was thinking I got a lot done, but nope it's only 1,159 words.

Ok, just to make the timeline clear, Elizabeth stayed in England until she was eighteen, left with Jack for two years, came back, left for the Caribbean, and then seventeen years later the first film happens.

**_Review, please :)  
_**


	2. Chapter One

**First off thank you **_ArtemisTheGoddessOfTheHunt, Black WhiteGreyME, Dinosaur Imperial Soldier, NightShark774, TamaraT19, avataranger, daydreamer987, legionxavier20, smacktwinsrule, Gabriel177, and Kalithegamer, for the favorites and follows._

**Second off, I know Elizabeth's personality isn't accurate to the Black Pearl and is more in line with Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. That's because in this universe Elizabeth is older and has already spent time as a pirate.**

* * *

Chapter 1

At the edge of the governor's estate, where the perfectly maintained lawn hit the jungle, a figure could be seen standing under a banana tree.

Deep in contemplation, she absentmindedly pulled up her pale hair and tied it with a piece of cord.

With a conformational nod, Emma flopped down on the dirt and quickly removed her boots. Reaching out for the cloth bag that sat next to her. She pulled out a long piece of fabric (which had a remarkable resemblance to the curtains in the manor house).

Taking the dagger from her belt in one hand and the fabric in the other, the air was soon filled with the terrible sound of ripping and tearing. Once the curtain was rendered into strips, Emma began to twist them together creating a strong rope.

The task complete Emma clambered back onto her (still bare) feet only stopping for a moment to dust off her britches and to return her dagger to its sheath.

Stepping up to the tree Emma tried to throw the makeshift rope around it. Once, twice, and there she had it, pulling the rope tight she tied the loop closed.

With that, Emma leaned all her weight against the rope, put her feet on the trunk and shimmed her way up the tree.

* * *

Emma must have been sitting atop that tree for half an hour, munching away on the ripe fruit, when out of nowhere the wind shifted, the cold air lashed at Emma's hair, swaying the tree. Gripped by fear Emma scrambled down the tree, only to slip partway down and fall, hitting the ground hard.

Lying dazed on the ground for a moment. Emma soon gathered her wits and stumbled back onto her feet. Hurriedly she gathered her thing and raced across the lawn. Just as she reached the back door gunshots could be heard coming from the town.

She stopped to listen, trying to make out any other sound.

Suddenly the door was jerked open by the very red face cook. "Where?! Have you been?! My taters won't peel themselves!"

Emma stepped back, opened her mouth to reply and then thought better of it. Shrugging she sidestepped the cook. "Just get to it, you useless girl!" he shouted over his shoulder as he locked the door.

Turning around he found an empty kitchen, no sight of Emma anywhere, "Blast it! That weasel is gone again!"

* * *

Softly laughing to herself, Emma quietly slipped into her mother's bedroom.

Toeing her boots off and dropping her bag on the side table, Emma rifled around the bottom drawer of her mother's dresser, "Ah, there you are right where she left ye."

In her hands, Emma held a well-worn volume, titled 'The Twenty Most Notorious Pirates of Our Age', the pages were yellowed and the cover was falling to pieces. Jumping on to the bed Emma settled down. Opening the book she immediately flipped to 'Chapter Fifteen, Jack Sparrow', a very cramped 'Captain' had been added.

Underneath the heading was a replica of a wanted poster for Jack. Emma turned the pages until she got to her favorite story, though she knew most of them were lies it didn't stop her from enjoying them, especially the Sack of Nassau.

Unfortunately, she didn't get to read it, as at that moment the sounds of her mother and grandfather's return, drifted upstairs. Emma snatched up her bag and hid behind the dressing screen. Just in time too.

* * *

"Father really, I am fine," Elizabeth said as she entered her room.

"Yes, yes, of course. It's just you had quite the shock. I just want to make sure you're alright." Governor Swann said.

Elizabeth turned around, hand on the door, "I just want to lie down if you don't mind."

"Oh, yes, right, of course...I'll just go...then," with those words the door shut in the Governor's face.

Elizabeth snatched up her dressing gown and while tieing it called out, "You can come out now."

Emma stepped out from behind the screen smiling brightly at her mother. Her smile slipped a little when she saw the state Elizabeth was in.

"What happened to you?" Emma exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up.

"We don't have time. I need you to go into town and gather supplies, enough to last three people a week and freshwater a lot of it. Then go down to the cove and…"

Throwing her arm's out Emma interrupted, "Whoah, hold up. Why am I doing all this?"

Elizabeth glared sternly at her daughter, "It's rude to interrupt." The effect was ruined by the mischiefs tilt of Elizabeth's lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but what's going on? Why the sudden need for supplies and the only thing at the cove is the fishing boat…" Emma trailed off, thoughtfulness then understanding flashed across her face, "Are we leaving?"

With a heavy sigh, Elizabeth sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her.

Emma took her mother's invitation and sat down. Once she was seated Elizabeth took Emma into her arms.

"James proposed to me." Emma made to sit up but Elizabeth held her still. "Listen. We were on the wall when he proposed and I was having trouble breathing, due to my corset. The bloody thing. Anyway, I ended up fainting and fell off." This time Emma did break from Elizabeth's grasp. Scanning her mother with worried eyes, Emma looked for any injuries. Finding none she slowly relaxed and was once more wrapped in her mother's embrace.

"As you can see I sustained no injury, but I would have drowned if it weren't for...if it wasn't for...for…" Elizabeth couldn't seem to find the right words to explain what happened. "There was a man on the docks he saved me. He wasn't just any man he was...well when I saw him I thought I had died. He...was your father."

Emma bolted from the bed, staring at her mother with wide eyes, "That can't be, he's dead, he was shot. Becket shot him!"

"I know, I know, my Little Sparrow. But I promise you it was him."

"How? If he was alive, why didn't he come for us?"

"I don't know but right now isn't the time, he is set to be hanged in the morning so we don't have a lot of time. I need you to do as I say, go gather the supplies, get the boat ready and wait for us."

With a slow nod, Emma moved to leave.

"Are you forgetting something?" Elizabeth asked as she handed Emma her shoes. "I swear, you can't keep these things on for more than a minute."

Emma just shrugged and smiled sheepishly while taking the boots. Quietly, she opened the door and slipped away.

* * *

The sun had set a while ago. Emma had started to pass not too long after.

Now, two hours later, there was a distinct groove in the sand, the length of the small fishing boat. Every so often Emma would look up at the rising moon and then to the town which could be easily seen from the beach.

She wasn't sure when her mother would come but she was already worried that something had gone wrong.

Though Emma didn't know it, Elizabeth hadn't even made her move yet.

* * *

As soon as the maid had left Elizabeth slipped quickly but quietly from her bed, moving to the far side of it, opposite the door. She knelt and reached under the bed. Moving about her hand, Elizabeth looked for one particular bord. It had a small hole in it just big enough for her finger.

There, her fingers brushed over the small dent that was the hole, she pulled the board up revealing a hidden alcove. Within it were a pistol, a sword, boots and a box that held a pair of pants and a shirt. Quickly Elizabeth changed.

She reached for her gun when suddenly the sound of cannon fire and screaming reached her. Darting to the balcony, Elizabeth looked out. The port was under attack, she could see houses burning, and a black ship firing on the fort.

* * *

Up the path rushed a dozen or so, black-hearted bilge rats, breaking the gate as they rushed forward.

Elizebeth ran to the foyer. Arriving just in time to see the butler get shot.

The pirates came flooding in, two pointed up at her, one was tall and skinny, with a wooden eye, the other short and round, with yellow eyes.

With a short screech, Elizabeth whirled around, running back to her room. Slamming the door and locking it she turned around, right into the arms of the maid, "They're here for you, miss. You're the governor's daughter, they're here to take you."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. They most likely weren't after her, they probably didn't even know the governor had a daughter, but if they did figure it out she would be in trouble.

Pushing the maid behind the dressing screen Elizebeth ordered her, "When you can. Run to the fort."

Running into the bedroom just as the door burst, Elizebeth had little time to think so she grabbed the first thing she could, the bed warmer. With a mighty swing, she hit the short pirate just as he came running in.

Her and the skinny one wrestled for the instrument before she let the hot coals rain down on him. Giving her enough time to run back to the foyer and into the dining room, barricading the door with a candlestick.

Elizabeth moved directly to the mounted swords, but to her horror, they were welded together.

'Blast it, I really wish I had gone for my sword,' Elizabeth thought, as she slipped into the cabinets that lined the wall. They had been used many a time, as a hiding spot for when she and Emma played hide-and-seek.

The two pirates finally broke the door down. Ragetti, the tall one, pointed to the open window, but Pintel, the short and round pirate, noticed that the rug had a bent corner near the cabinet.

Tapping the side of his nose Pintel pointed this out. "Come on out little poppet, we won't hurt you," he called softly, as he approached the doors. "You can't hide. The gold calls to us."

'The gold?' Elizabeth confusedly thought. Pulling a small gold medallion from beneath her shirt, she studied it. 'Is this little trinket really what they wanted?'

Glancing up Elizabeth had to stifle a scream. Looking through the crack was a yellow eye, "Hello poppet."

* * *

Elizebeth wasn't sure whether she should curse herself or applaud herself, shouting out parley like that, what was she thinking. But, it was too late now, she was on the ship.

From among the pirates stepped a tall dark skin man. "She's invoked the right of parley. She wishes to speak to Captain Barbossa," Pintel said to the man.

"I am here to…" Elizebeth was abruptly cut off by a slap from the man. Horror, then shock and finally, anger flashed across her face.

"You, speak when spoken to," said the man.

"And, ye won't lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," said the captain. He had a scraggly beard, a wide-brimmed hat, and the confidence of a man who knew both his strengths and weaknesses. "My apologies miss," he said as a leeches smile spread across his face. "What is that ye be wanting?"

Elizabeth drew herself up, head held high, her fingers twitched almost as if to rest on a sword hilt but there wasn't one, so she curled her fingers into a fist instead. Barbossa didn't miss that, the smallest of smirks formed on his face. Raising his eyes to meet hers, he found her staring him dead on. "I want you to leave and never come back," Elizabeth bit out, almost like she was trying to bite his head off.

Laughter rippled through the men at her words. Leaning in, Barbossa said "I think not. And there's nothing you can do to make us," straightening, he gestured to Pintel and Ragetti, "Take her to the brig."

Before they could lay hold of her, Elizabeth in two strides was at the railing, hand outstretched gold medallion dangling over the dark waters. "If you don't leave I will drop it." At seeing this the whole crew took a step forward, but came to a standstill when Barbossa barked out, "And what makes you think, that we care for a single piece of gold when our hull is full to bursting."

Elizabeth smiled, it was a dangerous kind of smile, the kind you would see on a piranha before it goes for the kill. "Three reasons," The words were sickly sweet. "One," She lifted the pointer finger of the outstretched hand, "Your two crew members," nodding at Pintel and Ragetti, "Said it themself the gold was calling to them. Gold that calls to men, that's not the strangest thing I've seen. Two." She raised her middle finger, "Your's and your crew's reaction just now. Men don't jump when there's nothing to fear. And three." She lifted her ring finger, the chain was now resting in the loop made by her pinky and thumb. "The fact you are all waiting with bated breath to jump forward and stop me."

Taking a cautious step forward Barbossa asked, "Do ye have a name missy?"

Elizabeth's mind raised, 'I can't tell him my name's Swann, that would certainly end in trouble. Sparrow is out of the question, that name has always meant a sword at the throat. She needed a name that wouldn't be suspicious, a normal name. A name that would fit a girl dress in men's clothes.' She thought of the last part with a hint of humor. 'Tuner, yes that would do.'

A second or two after being asked the question, Elizabeth said "Turner, my names...Elizabeth turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household."

"Miss Turner, hey? And how does a maid come to own such a trinket, a family heirloom perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean." It was the truth, Elizabeth had found it one day on the street, a year or so ago. It was only out of a rebellious moment that she was wearing it now. Having known Norrington was most likely to propose that day, she had put it on as a way of saying 'I am not yours' and had simply not taken it off.

"Very well," said Barbossa as he reached out, "You hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder. Ne've return" Elizabeth cautiously handed the gold piece over.

As soon as she handed it over, Barbossa nodded to his first mate, the man that had hit Elizabeth, with a shout from him the men began to get the ship underway.

Worriedly Elizabeth followed after the captain. Realizing that he wasn't going to take her to shore she shouted out, "Wait! You have to take me to shore! According to the code of the brethren…"

"First!" Barbossa barked out, "You returned to shore was not part of our negotiations. Second, you must be a pirate for the pirate code to apply and you're not. And thirdly the code is more what you would call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Miss Turner!"

"How do you know I'm not one!?" Elizabeth snarled out.

Looking her up and down Barbossa sneered, the hint of amusement in his voice as he said, "What? A pirate? Ha, that Miss Tuner I think not." Turning he marched up the stairs as the two pirates that brought her to the ship dragged her way.

* * *

**Ok, so I just have to say the title of this fic is a work in progress if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them.**

**Please Review 3**


	3. Chapter Two

**Thank you Harmony Rose Zabini-Malfoy, TheHoodedAssassin, and Guests for the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The sun had set a while ago. Emma had started to pass not too long after.

Now, two hours later, there was a distinct groove in the sand, the length of the small fishing boat. Every so often Emma would look up at the rising moon and then to the town which could be easily seen from the beach.

She wasn't sure when her mother would come but she was already worried that something had gone wrong.

With a heavy sigh, Emma dropped to the sand. Stretching out she looked to the sky trying to think of anything but her mother getting caught.

The stars were bright but the clouds were quickly moving in, shielding them from view. With another sigh Emma closed her eyes, the soft sound of crashing waves and insects filled her with a sense of calm. But there was another noise, one she couldn't identify. A distant whistling and then a sound like something was blasting apart, brick or stone or, "The Fort!" Emma cried out as she bolted upright.

She could see the shadow of an unknown ship in the harbor, smoke rising from the hull. Then there was a flash of light like lightning and then another blasting sound as the ship fired on the fort.

"Oh no, oh no!" Emma clambered onto her feet and took off down the jungle path that would lead from the cove back to the town.

"Oh no, oh god, this can't be happening!" Where the words that fell from Emma's lips while in her head she was cursing the distance between her and Port Royal.

Emma burst through the jungle foliage and onto the beach near the docks. She was just in time to see the attacking ship slip past the harbor's mouth and into open waters.

Sparing the ship no more than a glance Emma raced up the hill towards the manor.

"Mum!" Emma shouted as she burst through the front doors. She came to a skidding halt at the sight of the butler, laying dead on the ground with a bullet hole in his forehead.

Taking a trembling step back Emma looked at her surroundings at the broken chandelier, the cannonball in the wall. Shaking her head she squeezed her eyes shut and ran past the butler's body.

In a blind dash, she had made it to her mother's room. Stumbling through the door, Emma looked around, to her surprise the room was mostly untouched, a chair had been knocked over and the bed warmer was cast off to the side but other than that the room seemed fine.

Suddenly the curtains shifted, rustling as they moved, Emma froze, hand gripping the door frame, as she watched them sway. It could just be the wind Emma thought, when, "Whrroow!" A small black and white blur flew out from behind the curtains with an ungodly howl.

Emma jumped, hands flying to her heart as it nearly burst. "Bloody freaking cat!" She shouted as she watched the cook's near-feral pet race down the hall towards the servant's stairs.

Breath coming in long heavy pants, Emma stumbled to the bed. She crawled onto it intent on lying down till her heart stopped the rabbit race it was running.

But something caught her eye, a single wooden plank had been removed from the floor on the other side of the bed. Crawling across, Emma took a closer look, the board had been moved to allow access to a hidden nook under the bed.

Reaching in, Emma felt something cold, round, and partly wooden great her. As Emma pulled it up, she found the weight to be more than expected and for it to shift in an unusual way. For a moment she was confused until the item was in full view. It was a pistol attached to a belt with a rapier opposed to the firearm.

Emma righted herself, laying the weapons across her lap.

"This must be mother's," she said aloud. Her fingers danced over the handle, it was delicately shaped steel, crafted to form an elegant swan. The neck moved up in a graceful arc to cover the outside of the hand, while the body protected the knuckles, and the tail would catch anyone who tried to go for the thumb.

Compared to the sword the pistol was rather bland, though it was well kept apparent by the way the metal and wood shone.

With a soft smile, Emma strapped the weapons on and stepped in front of the mirror. Her brows furrowed as she unintentionally glared at herself, her mind on where her mother could be and not on the woman standing in front of her.

The figure in the mirror was a sight to behold. Long pale hair flowed down and over the white shirt, she wore. Her black pant's made the sword stand out. And on this rare occasion, she was actually wearing shoes, in the form of her brown boots. But what really stood out, where her dark onyx eyes, the eyes of her father.

With a deep breath, Emma turned to leave the room. "Thump, thump, thump," when the sound of hurried footsteps resounded through the quiet house. Emma pulled the pistol out and aimed at the doorway, just as Commander Norrington and Governor Swann rounded the corner.

"Emma!" Governor Swann cried out, it was more in shock at seeing her and less at her point a pistol at him.

"Miss Cooman!" Norrington snapped as he drew his own weapon, "Put the gun down or I will have to shoot." Now Emma was very tempted to shoot the Commander, but her common sense took over and she lowered the gun.

"You don't have to be so cruel, Commander, how was I supposed to know it was you coming up the stairs?" Emma's words were honey-sweet and she paid particular attention to the word cruel.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Governor Swann asked kindly. The anger that was burning in Emma disappeared. She didn't really like the Governor, at times she downright hated him, but there were moments, like this one, where she could almost see the grandfather he would have been, had life been different.

"I came to cheek on Miss Swann to see if she was safe. Is she?"

Looking her up and down, Norrington took note of her, let's be blunt, pirate-ish clothing. "Not that it's any of your concern but no she is not safe, actually, some of your lot has dragged her way to God knows where!"

"My lot?" Emma said as she took a fearful step back.

"Norrington is right, it's none of your concern. Though," Swann turned to Norrington at this, "I highly doubt that Emma had anything to do with Elizabeth's abduction, choice of clothing aside."

Unfortunately, neither of the men had noticed Emma's reaction to the first part of the Governor's statement. They didn't see how Emma's eyes flash and her hand's ball into fists.

"None of my concern!" Emma shouted, voice ricocheting off the walls. The man behind Norrington shared a nervous look. "None of my concern! Why you...you...she's...she's my...you!" Emma, not capable of forming a full-sentence, launched herself at the Governor. She didn't get far in her assault as Norrington grabbed her before she could lay a hand on Governor Swann.

But the damage had been done, "I believe Miss Cooman a night in the cells will cool you down, and then we can see about your punishment." Norrington said as he handed her over to two of his men, who promptly cuffed her.

* * *

Jack was sitting with his back against the wall, his hat tipped down over his face when he heard the door jangle open along with a bit of shuffling and a soft growled out "Don't push me."

Tipping his hat back Jack sat up straighter, eyes fixed on the doorway, as a young girl was pushed into view followed by two guards. For a moment he thought she was part of Barbossa's crew but that thought was shoved aside as she called the guards by name. They looked to be about her age, maybe a little older.

"Maxwell, don't do this, please. Come on, you could just let me go, we both know Norrington won't remember this in the morning." The guard she had been addressing just shook his head as he reached to remove her belt.

"We could, you know," said the second guard, the one that was holding Emma.

"We can't Lukas, you know that as well as I," Maxwell said as he took the sword and pistol in one hand and moved to lay them down, the sword caught the moonlight, the silver swan shining when it did.

With a soft gasp, Jack said, "Elizabeth." Turning the guards and Emma final took note of Jack. Emma's eyes widened as she looked into a familiar pair of onyx eyes.

"What's that you said?" asked Maxwell a little menacingly.

"I said just let her go. I mean the lady isn't much of a threat, and if you haven't noticed, my cell is the only working one and I'm not in the mood for sharing."

"Too bad," said Maxwell, as he gestured for Lukas to bring Emma closer to the cell, so he could unlock it.

"Are you sure we should put her in there with him, he could hurt her you know?" Lukas asked.

Glancing at Emma, as he unlocked her cuffs, "I think she can handle him," said Maxwell.

"Yes, but.." with a shake of his head Maxwell cut Lukas off. "Just put her in Lu." With a sigh, Lukas gently pushed Emma through the open door.

With a resounding clang, it slammed shut. The guards turned and made their way back upstairs, Lukas pausing for an amount to look forlornly back.

Turning her back on the door Emma took in her father. This was the first time she had ever, in recalled memory, seen him.

He was a lot like mother said, head full of braids and dreadlocks, dark-skinned and high cheekbones. Eyes as dark as the sea at night. And moving like a drunk fish out of water, those being her mother's exact words.

As he stepped forward Jack couldn't quite believe his eyes, this couldn't be his little girl, but he'd bet the Pearl, which he didn't have to bet with, that she was his. She had her mother's hair at least the hair Lizzy had after a year of sailing. Her mother's face too, the only thing of his was the eyes.

Emma leaned back, head hitting the bars as her father leaned in. She wasn't sure what he was doing. He raised his hand and rested a finger on her nose. "That doesn't come from my side."

Emma blinked and then burst out laughing. "Well, mom says it doesn't come from her. Must be all me, eh?"

Jack smiled as he leaned back, giving Emma her space. "Where is your mother anyway? Thought she'd come for me," Jack said as he looked over Emma's head as if Elizabeth was hiding behind her.

Emma stiffened, "You want the bad news or the good news?"

Raising his eyebrow questioningly, Jack played along, "The good news."

"Well, the good news is the entire British navy is out looking for her."

'Looking' Jack mouthed, he didn't like where this was going.

"The bad news is...ah...she's been taken...by pirates."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

Emma sat leaning against the far wall watching Jack try to pick the lock with a splintered bone. The night hadn't been too bad, they had spent most of it talking, telling each other stories. Jack had told her about Barbossa's mutiny, among other things.

"Sixteen years ago, I set out from Tortuga to find the treasure of Cortes. Barbossa was my first mate. Three days out he comes to me asking 'If everything is a fair share that would include the location too, now wouldn't it?' I told him where the treasure was buried and that night I was tossed off me own ship, left to die on a deserted island. Whatever you do Emma, don't let them know what you know, savvy?"

Of course, when she asked about how he got off the island he told her some rubbish story about sea turtles.

Stretching, Emma cracked her back before settling back against the wall. Jack shivered at the sound, disgust flashing across his face.

"That's not going to work," Emma said referring to his attempt at lock picking. Jack didn't say anything, just flopped down in the hay and pulled his hat down.

Emma stood to inspect the bars, "You know if we had some way of applying leverage to this it'd pop right off its hinges."

Peeking out from under his hat Jack asked, "How'd you know that?"

"Uncle Will taught me."

"Uncle Will?"

"Yeah, he's the blacksmith, he's a good friend of me and mum. He fancies her a bit. He taught me all I know about swordplay and I have helped him around the smithy a few times."

"Fancies her, you say?"

Emma turned her back to the bars, "Yeah, but mum sees him as a brother. That's why I call him Uncle Will, though he has no clue she's me mum."

The squeaking hinges of a door echoed out, the slipping sound of quick footsteps on stones stairs followed.

Emma turned just in time to see Will come barreling towards the cell. He drew up short and took a startled step back.

"Emma?!" Worry lased his words, "What are you…? How?"

Blushing in embarrassment Emma said, "I go in a bit of trouble. Nothing to worry about, just let my temper get the better of me."

That's when Will noticed Jack, "Have you been in here long?" He asked Emma, a hint of suspicion in clouding his words.

"Oh, just for the night, not very long."

Rushing forward Will took Emma's hand, "Are you ok, he didn't hurt you did he?" Will asked as he nodded to Jack.

"What?!" Emma cried out at the same time Jack said, "Now, hold on! I wouldn't lay a.." Emma interrupted him in such a tone of voice that both the men were taken aback. It was the kind of tone that permitted no argument. "No! He didn't touch me, Will! Now get us out of here!"

Will said nothing, with a quick look around he snatched up a wooden benched and thrust it between the bars. With a loud clatter that the three of them were sure could be heard across town the door lifted off its hinges and fell to the ground.

"Thank you," Emma said as she swiftly stepped past Will and grabbed her things. Turning she shoved Jack's effects into his arms. Grabbed both him and Will and dragged them out.

* * *

Jack had taken the lead on their way out and now they were standing under a bridge watching as the navy readied the Interceptor.

Will, who was peering out from under the bridge along with Jack, stepped back.

"Ok," Will said as he looked between Emma and Jack, "What are we doing?" He directed his question to Emma but pointed at Jack. Jack moved the offending finger to the side.

With a heavy sigh like Will should already know what they're doing, she explained. "Right, first off, Jack met Will Turner. Will, meet Jack Sparrow. Correction, Captain Jack Sparrow."

It was amazing the number of emotions and thoughts those fifteen words elicit in Jack. If Will was the son of Bootstraps, then not only would Jack have his wife and daughter but his ship too. And the price, well… Jack glanced at Will, he was trying to woo his Lizzy, another man would kill him outright. This would give Will a fighting chance, a meager fighting chance but one nonetheless.

'Will, meet Jack Sparrow' interrupted Jack's thoughts. Before he could correct her, Emma corrected herself. A wave of pride and affection swelled in him when she said 'correction, Captain Jack Sparrow.'

Emma sent Jack a bright beaming smile as she remembered to call him Captain.

"Jack here," She continued, "Knows where the Black Pearl is heading and with it Miss Swann. With his help, she can be rescued."

"And why would he help us?" Will asked.

"Because you go me out. A debt owed, a debt paid, and all that." Jack said as he flapped his arms like a seagull. "Now, to commandeer a ship."

Turning Jack made to walk out from under the bridge but turned back suddenly. "One question about your business boy or there's no use going. This girl. How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will said with great conviction.

"Oh, good. No, worries then." Jack said with a roll of his eyes and a flash of a fake smile.

Emma found Jack's line of questioning disturbing. While at the same time forcing to the forefront of her mind a deep-seated fear. She might have grown up on the stories of her father, at one point she believed him infallible; as young children often believe of their fathers. But, despite knowing the man's history, Emma didn't really know him.

She didn't know what his laugh sounded like, she didn't know if he would be an encouraging father, supporting, whether he would worry if she was in danger or if she came back home late. Would he track her through the torrential rains of a hurricane because she had been out when it hit, would he hold her tight as they hid in a cave as the storm raged. Would he take care of her after she drank too much rum and became violently sick? Would he do all the things Uncle Will has done?

She did know this, Jack loved her mother, he loved the sea and his freedom, he was selfish to the point of putting others in danger, he was a thief, a liar, a trickster, and the luckiest damn bastard on the seven seas (and he wasn't even a bastard), though that luck only came after terrible bouts of misfortune. She also knew he was a goodman, Elizabeth didn't have to tell her that, it was obvious in the stories Lizzie told. Like the time in Tortuga, when he gave a young boy, who worked at one of the many bars, a few more coins then the rum cost.

Jack was a good man but he was still a pirate. So, when Emma leaned in and whispered, "You're not planning on killing Will, are you?" She already knew how he'd answer, it wasn't going to be a yes and it wasn't going to be a no. It was going to be something like…"He's good with a blade, he'll survive." Jack whispered back

Emma chose to keep her mouth shut. A selfish move? Most certainly. A bit cruel? Possible. True to her character? Undoubtedly. She was the daughter of two pirates after all. And, some treasures are worth more than gold and she had her's insight.

* * *

**Dear Readers, **

**I am not abandoning this story. **

**I just don't like the way I have written it. I had originally planned that the only characters to be aware of Emma's heritage would be Governor Swann, Elizabeth, Jack, and of course Emma herself. But, I find I have sacrificed both consistency and personality for it. I had planned for Emma to be an adventurous but good-natured person, who was often in trouble more from curiosity and the pursuit of adventure than any real malice. She was supposed to be less selfish than Jack and compassionate. I planned to cover Emma's childhood but didn't, I never planned for Emma to plow up at Governor Swann nor be thrown in jail. I didn't want Jack to be out for Will's blood or for Emma to wonder about Jack's motives. She was supposed to be one of the only two people that didn't doubt Jack's motives, the other being Elizabeth. All things considering I did get the parts with Elizabeth right, I just wish to flesh them out a little more. All this has led me to rewrite the story. But don't worry I will leave this up until I have reached three chapters in the rewrite. Then I will take this down and publish that. At that time this version will be available on my wattpad.**

**Thank You for reading and understanding.**

**Serena**


End file.
